


GF/SP Mini Heacanons and such

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Series: Headcanons of ideas for AU's [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Skullduggery Pleasant
Genre: Other, This is a crossover and today I bring you a bunch of headcannons I made a while ago, meep morp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: HEADCANNONS.HEADCANNONS EVERYWHERE.We need more SP by the way, amazing book series





	1. Chapter 1

**Skullduggery Pleasant GF AU— Headcannons**

 

_-sits here in the corner with this non-fic AU I have with the few drawings and comic I have for it-_

_Ok, so as far as I know, I’m the only one in my circle of friends who’s familiar with the amazing world of Skullduggery Pleasant by Derek Landy, which had ended almost a year ago. Well it feels like that anyway, but anyone who’s interested in a mix of the magic of SP and the mysteries and weirdness of GF, here’s a few Headcannons I have made on my own for this AU._

 

  * Stanley and Stanford grew up in Glass Shard Beach, just like in cannon, but their childhood was by far quite different. Although there are some big differences, like the boat and Ford being and absolute nerd and Stan being… Stan (I have no words to describe this adorable child xD), they are born and bred sorcerers, both their Mother and Father, Cassandra and Filbrick Pines, are from magical families. Unfortunately, the individual parents ideals of magic are quite… separate.



 

  * Filbrick’s ideals of magic are, of course, to use it for one’s advantage and fame — this is highly disliked by their Sanctuary, as one of the MAIN rules of sorcerers is **SECRECY, FILBRICK.**  Guess Filbrick didn’t get the memo, and to make it worse, he’s manipulating his kids to use their magic (and Ford’s amazing intellect) for his own use in life.  _Dickhead -.-_



 

  * Fil’s magic is quite weak for an Adept. His chosen branch of magic in that source? Doesn’t tell, but I’m guessing it’s for something.  



 

  * To Cassandra, although she sees the real beauty of magic— and she teaches this to Stan, Ford and Shermie — she knows the dangers of mortals finding out of their powers, therefore she presses them to not use their powers out in the open, and only trust mortals who you TRUELY trust. Cassandra only told 2 mortals about her powers, and they say nothing of it to anyone else. 



 

  * Cassandra’s magic is Elemental magic, although she did want to get the power of future reading, but after learning a few possibilities of the future… I think it’s safe to say she lost all interest in it completely. And she’s absolutely _amazing_ when she influences the flow of water. Quite stunning when she uses it. 



 

  * Now things get interesting, Stan and Ford are very interesting subjects, they own a new kind of magic ENTIRELY— but like they say, different types of magic is found everyday! They have the strange power of being able to do TWO different kinds of magic entirely! This caught an immediate interest with the magic community. One Mage is naming it Ambidextrous magic, another Dual magic, not very creative, but they’re still debating. Now if you do follow the SP universe. After the Surge. it is expected that they only have one branch of magic.  
Obviously this isn't the case with the twins.


  * Stan had his Surge at 25
  * Ford had his at 25



They suffered together while they were apart! Yay! :D Twins traits!

 

  * Stan didn’t tap in his second mage of magic, truly, until he… left Glass Shard Beach. 


  * Stan’s Necromancy powers first showed by being able to hide himself in the shadows like he was a part of them, this meant he was very good at hide and seek. But that’s all he could do, it’s not until he is in his 20’s does his power extend. But his main magic in his childhood was Elemental, and boy, did he know how to use it.



 

  * Ford is a weird one, both physically with his fingers and his strange ability to learn anything almost immediately, even magic that is extremely rare he just has to get close enough… although what he wants to learn, academically ~~and life wise (that bit was a lie. He lacks in learning how to be not a jerk and not to hold damn grudges, not to CALL YOUR BROTHER TO SEE IF HE'S OK OR NOT OR EVEN CONSIDER YOUR LACK OF SAFTEY)~~  sticks, the ability to learn branches of magic is very temporary, once he tried to duplicate Stan’s Necromancy and started to play in nooks and crannies that only an ant or something of the size could fit in snugly, he spent too long having fun that he nearly got himself killed as he materialised in that small amount of rock, thank God Stan was there to supervise. His manipulations over the elements aren’t as strong as Stan’s but it’s still a force to reckon with.



 

  * The Pines Family isn’t the only ones who know magic in the area, but I have yet to delve into this.



 

  * Ok, so the specifics between Stans reunion and that in itself is very small, since I don’t know what I really want to happen, should I have it like cannon? With Ford being thrown into the portal and Stan trying to get him back? But this line is done so many times and I don’t know what I should do. But I also want to do some things in the SP universe, like having Stan like a detective, and Ford like Kespeckle and Ghastly, and Wendy as Tanith because, dude, do I have to even _explain? BADASS AND COOLNESS._



  * Huh, must run in the family, Mabel and Dipper Pines have Dual Magic too! Elemental magic run in both of them, but their second line of magic is quite different.



 

  * Mabel’s secondary magic is being able to _create_ things from literally nothing! And I mean it! From the infamous Mabel juice and sweaters, to moving drawings on paper and raining glitter. Who knows what she’ll do next! Her parents are baffled! _And they should be!_



 

  * Dipper’s second line of magic is quite complicated, since it’s connected to his strange birthmark...and his curiosity. The Big Dipper is known for its navigation across the stars, as it’s quite a bright constellation, Dipper is connected to this, not only is he some kind of living GPS, his magic can also bring him out of situations, showing him the way. Dipper’s ability is quite remarkable! Not only that, he can scramble one’s senses of direction!  
Which is quite good as well, but finally in that small package, his home-base teleportation can get him out of tight spots quickly if it really goes down a bad road, but he can only use it if he calm and concentrated… which might be a problem.



 

  * The mages do not know why, but with these two twins, their magic weakens if they are separate from each other, like for example, if they start fighting or _very_ far away from each other, Dipper’s elemental magic will just literally go down to the point that he can only conjure a small flame. Mabel, even though her magic is stronger than Dipper’s, it’s quite noticeable that her magic is dampened and her creations don’t really move. At least Mabel can make a sweater quite easily without her magic.



 

  * Stan’s Necromancy is extremely powerful; his main source of power is drawn into his 8-ball cane. I think he can summon a sentient shadow animal with that thing. I wonder is some crazy religious Necromancers will think him the prophesied Death Bringer… hmmm….



 

  * The Mystery Twins’ grandma is mortal.



 

  * Gideon’s telekinesis is only accessible via his gem tie. But his ability of foresight is quite adequate when he uses it. And, as always, Stan and Gideon dislike each other.



 

  * Is Bill involved in all this? Of _course!_ His powers? Well… let’s just say he is tapped into the power of his true name. It’s already sealed as well so don’t even try to find out.



 

Ok, that’s it for now, but whew, did I spend a lot of time on these! Please somebody who knows SP notice this? I really hope I’m not the only maniac of this book here! Ok, so I’ll just hide in this corner for a bit more, K?


	2. Chapter 2

-Takes a deep breath- DEREK LANDY, AS I HAVE BEEN INFORMED BY CUNZY4, IS BRINING OUT THE TENTH BOOK OF THE SP SERIES.

DO YOU KNOW HOW  ** _AMAZING THIS FUCKING IS????_**

 

**_IM SO EXCITED I HAD TO COVER MY MOUTH FROM SCREAMING BECAUSE I CA ANT HANDLE. TWO YEARS OF THINKING ITS OVER. GONE. AND NOW ITS BACK. IM SO GLAD AND HAPPY. IM SCREAMING._ **

 

**_IM TRACKING YOR EVERY MOVE DEREK. IM GONNA WAIT FOR YOU TO PUBLISH THE BOOK. IM ONTO YOU_ **

 

**_IM GONNA BE OVER HERE AND LETTING MY EMOTIONS OUT ON SOME FICS IM DOING._ **

 

**_BUYE BUYE_ **


End file.
